Esperando Você Me Buscar
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Baelfire decide tentar juntar seu pai solitário com a nova bibliotecária - AU - Rumbelle


**Esperando Você Me Buscar **

**Capítulo 1**

Belle havia aceitado na hora a oferta de emprego de trabalhar na biblioteca local, era algo que ela sempre havia sonhado em fazer na verdade, ela sempre havia amado livros e a oportunidade de se tornar financeiramente independente de seu pai era algo que nos últimos anos ela desejava bastante. Mas estranhamente após duas semanas trabalhando ali ela chegou a conclusão que a parte que ela mais gostava de seu trabalho não tinha nada haver com a compensação financeira ou seu amor por belas histórias, mas sim com menino de oito anos que ia para lá quase todos os dias após a aula.

Ele na verdade havia sido a primeira pessoa com quem ela havia interagido após começar a trabalhar ali. Ela mal havia aberto as portas do local quando ele veio em sua direção.

"Você não é a Katherine" o menino disse.

"Quem ?" Belle perguntou.

"A Bibliotecária"

"Ela se demitiu, eu sou a bibliotecária agora"

"A Katherine era a moça que costumava trabalhar aqui antes de você, eu pensei que ela ainda estivesse." O menino disse parecendo um pouco tristonho.

"Certo, vocês eram amigos ?"

"Mais ou menos, ela me contava quando livros que ela achava que eu ia gostar chegavam, e nós conversávamos, e as vezes quando meu pai demorava para vir me buscar ela deixava a biblioteca alguns minutos a mais aberta até que ele viesse me buscar"

"E ela não se despediu ?"

"Bem, ela mencionou que tinha passado para uma faculdade e que não ia mais trabalhar aqui, mas eu estive viajando pelas últimas três semanas com o meu pai então não me despedi dela direito"

"Mas você não tem aulas nessa época do ano ?"

"Sim eu tenho, mas meu pai disse que não tinha problemas faltar por um tempinho"

"Três semanas não é um pouquinho"

"É, você devia ver a quantidade de matéria que eu vou ter que copiar"

"Qual o seu nome ?"

"Bae. Baelfire na verdade , eu sei que é um nome estranho, mas devia o do meu pai é ainda mais"

"Eu acho que é bonito"

"Obrigado, eu acho, eu gosto do seu também"

"Obrigado. Você sabe se você quiser eu posso fazer essas coisas que a Katherine fazia por você"

O menino não respondeu, ele apenas sorriu.

**XXXXX**

Rapidamente a sua simpatia pelo menino havia se transformado em amizade. Ela havia começado a ler os livros de Artemis Fowl e Desventuras em série por recomendação dele. E ele havia começado a ler As Crônicas de Narnia e Discworld por recomendação dela, e sempre que ele chegava os dois falavam sobre as partes que haviam gostado mais. Ele normalmente trazia algum doce para ela que havia comprado após o almoço e as vezes quando o movimento estava fraco ela ia para a seção infantil e lia para ele os livros de Harry Potter (que eram os favoritos de ambos) em voz alta e fazendo vozes engraçadas porque essas faziam Bae rir. Só foram necessárias duas semanas para ela começar a pensar no menino como o irmãozinho mais novo que ela sempre quis ter, a única coisa que ela não gostava tanto assim era do pai do menino, ele não apenas nunca a agradecia por ficar com o local aberto por normalmente vinte minutos a mais esperando que ele viesse buscar Bae, como também sequer parecia reconhecer a sua existência sem nunca lhe cumprimentar ou olhar para ela, mas isso era algo que ela mal chegava a pensar a respeito até aquele dia quando ele se atrasara duas horas para vir buscar Bae.

Ela na verdade não se importou tanto assim com ter que ficar ali e com ligar para Gaston para cancelar seus planos de ele a buscar para ir a uma festa que um dos amigos dele da época do colegial estava dando já que a idéia de sair com Gaston e seus amigos não lhe animava tanto assim ultimamente, mas ver Bae encarando a porta esperando que a qualquer minuto seu pai chegasse era de partir o coração.

Quando Rumpelstinski chegou ele apenas chamou Bae como sempre e o menino veio correndo em sua direção, mas dessa vez Belle não ficou calada.

"Você está atrasado, ele estava esperando por você por mais de duas horas" Belle disse.

Pela primeira vez os olhos do pai de Bae se voltaram diretamente para ela, eles pareciam frios e um tanto ameaçadores, como se não achasse que ela tinha o direito de lhe dirigir a palavra, mas ela não se intimidou e o encarou de volta.

"Eu tinha negócios importantes a tratar" ele disse secamente antes de se virar e ir embora.

Ao finalmente fechar a biblioteca Belle pensou como um homem tão infuriante como aquele poderia ter criado um menino tão bonzinho quanto Bae.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
